Super Junior - Keep In Touch
Detalles * Titulo: '''Keep In Touchright|230px * '''Artista: Super Junior * Álbum: SuperJunior05 Twins * Pista: 8 * Género: Dance Pop * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 05-Diciembre-2005 * Agencia: SM Entertainment Romanización Keep in touch Never wanna say goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch don't no wanna say keep in touch Never wanna say goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on Bunmyeong nugurahaedo saragal i sesangeul Swipge tteonal su ipneun yonggineun eopseo Heona hangsang mueonga bujokhan deudhan neukkim Geureon mosundeuleul neon kkeuleoango ipji Hokshina nega jashineul bakkugeddago Maeumeul dahae weonhandago hamyeon Nugurahaedo geureon neol makeulsuneun eopseo Geoleo naganeun geoya Majimakira malhalsu eopneun Mueongaga ne maeume ipjana Just say "Keep in touch" Uriman algo idneun bimil Annyeongiraneun du neuljaroneun Jeonhal sudo eopneun neoui maeumeul Dwi dolabomyeon eonjera haedo yeogiseo Jikyeojulge neoreul ijen naega Keep in touch Never wanna say Goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on Bunmyeong an dwilgeorago saenggak hal ttaedo idgedjiman Jeoldae muriragoneun daneon hal su eopseo Kkumeun geureodge meolli isseodo Ganjeolhan maeum ape gakkaweojeo Heonshileul gareun jipyeongseon jeo neomeokkaji Nalaolla boneungeoya Majimakira malhalsu eopneun Eonjerado gyesokdwigo idjana Just say "Keep in touch" Uriga mandeuleogal Story Annyeongirago haneun geodmani Heeojimui jeonbuga anira Saenggakhagie nunmuleun pilyo eopjana Amugeoddo byeonchi aneulteni Tto dareun eonjenga mueongal kkaedaleun hue Jigeum yeogiro dashi dolaol neol Gidarilteni geu ttaen neomanui bicheuro Udgoidneun neol boyeojweo Majimakira malhalsu eopneun Mueongaga ne maeume ipjana Just say "Keep in touch" Uriman algo idneun bimil Eonjerahaedo eodirahaedo Joyonghi neo nuneul gameun geugose Naega isseulge Shiganeul gareunda haedo byeonchi aneul uril Majimakira malhalsu eopneun Mueongaga ne maeume ipjana Just say "Keep in touch" Uriman algo idneun bimil Annyeongiraneun du geuljaroneun Jeonhal sudo eopneun neoui maeumeul Dwidolabomyeon eonjerahaedo yeogiseo Jikyeojulge neoreul ijen naega Keep in touch Never wanna say Goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on Keep in touch Never wanna say Goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on Español Mantengamos el contacto, nunca quiero decir adiós Quiero decirte que tengamos el contacto, no, no Quiero decir que mantengamos el contacto nunca quiero decir adiós Quiero decirte que mantengamos el contacto, continuemos No importa quien sea, no es fácil reunir el coraje Para dejar este mundo que estaban destinados a vivir Peor se siente que algo falta Te estas aferrando a estas contradicciones Pero si por casualidad has querido con todo tu corazón cambiar y empezar de nuevo Entonces nadie puede detenerte sigue adelante Hay algo en tu corazón que no puede decir que este es el final Solo di mantengamos el contacto sera un secreto tan solo entre nosotros Tus sentimientos no pueden ni siquiera expresar adiós Cuando mires alrededor, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte Mantengamos el contacto no quiero decir adiós Quiero decir que mantengamos el contacto, continuemos A pesar de que estoy convencido que no funcionara, hay tiempo No puedes decir que es imposible Aunque los sueños parezcan estar tan lejos Si pones tu corazón sincero entonces se acercaran Tienes que subir y volar sobre el horizonte Que abarca la realidad Hay algo que sigue diciendo que esto no puede ser el final Solo di mantengamos el contacto, continuemos la historia Tus sentimientos no pueden ni siquiera expresar adiós Cuando mires alrededor siempre estaré aquí para protegerte (Solo dí mantengamos el contacto) Esperaré por ti hasta que regreses aquí Cuando luego te hayas dado cuenta Y Aparezcas sonriente con tu propia luz Hay algo en tu corazón que no puede decir que este es el final Solo di mantengamos el contacto, será un secreto entre nosotros Tus sentimientos no pueden ni siquiera expresar adiós Cuando mires alrededor siempre estaré aquí para protegerte Hay algo en tu corazón que no puede decir que este es el final Solo di mantengamos el contacto, será un secreto entre nosotros Tus sentimientos no pueden ni siquiera expresar adiós Cuando mires alrededor siempre estaré aquí para protegerte Mantengamos el contacto nunca quiero decir adiós Quiero decirte que mantengamos el contacto, continuemos Quiero decirte que mantengamos el contacto Nunca quiero decir adiós Quiero decirte que mantengamos el contacto, continuemos Hangul Keep in touch Never wanna say goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch don't no wanna say keep in touch Never wanna say goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on 분명 누구라해도 살아갈 이 세상을 쉽게 떠날 수 있는 용기는 없어 허나 항상 무언가 부족한 듯한 느낌 그런 모순들을 넌 끌어안고 있지 혹시나 네가 자신을 바꾸겠다고 마음을 다해 원한다고 하면 누구라해도 그런 널 막을수는 없어 걸어 나가는 거야 마지막이라 말할수 없는 무언가가 네 마음에 있잖아 Just say "Keep in touch" 우리만 알고 있는 비밀 안녕이라는 두 글자로는 전할 수도 없는 너의 마음을 뒤 돌아보면 언제라 해도 여기서 지켜줄게 너를 이젠 내가 Keep in touch Never wanna say Goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on 분명 안 될거라고 생각 할 때도 있겠지만 절대 무리라고는 단언 할 수 없어 꿈은 그렇게 멀리 있어도 간절한 마음 앞에 가까워져 현실을 가른 지평선 저 너머까지 날아올라 보는거야 마지막이라 말 할 수 없어 언제라도 계속되고 있잖아 Just say "Keep in touch" 우리가 만들어갈 Story 안녕이라고 하는 것만이 헤어짐의 전부가 아니라 생각하기에 눈물은 필요 없잖아 아무것도 변치 않을테니 또 다른 언젠가 무언갈 깨달은 후에 지금 여기로 다시 돌아올 널 기다릴테니 그 땐 너만의 빛으로 웃고있는 널 보여줘 마지막이라 말할수 없는 무언가가 네 마음에 있잖아 Just say "Keep in touch" 우리만 알고 있는 비밀 언제라해도 어디라해도 조용히 너 눈을 감은 그곳에 내가 있을게 시간을 가른다 해도 변치 않을 우릴 마지막이라 말할 수 없는 무언가가 네 마음에 있잖아 Just say "Keep in touch" 우리만 알고 있는 비밀 안녕이라는 두 글자로는 전할 수도 없는 너의 마음을 뒤돌아보면 언제라해도 여기서 지켜줄게 너를 이젠 내가 Keep in touch Never wanna say Goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on Keep in touch Never wanna say Goodbye Wanna say you Keep in touch go on Audio Categoría:LetraKpop